Binucleate s-triazine compounds with a poly-sulfide chain are known e.g. from German patent DE-PS No. 1 669 954, U.S. Pat. No. 3,923,724 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,621,121. These publications concern bis(2-ethylamino-4-diethylamino-s-triazine-6-yl) disulfide and the corresponding tetrasulfide, which are used in vulcanizable rubber mixtures as vulcanization accelerators.